Eva Malfoy Pour vous servir
by Smile and Life
Summary: Drago Malfoy entre en septième année. Tout a l'air tranquille lorsqu'une curieuse rencontre bouleverse tout...


Salut a tous ! C'est moi Smile and Life, nouvelle auteur parmi les milliers que compte « Fan fiction ». Je vous présente cette fiction sur Drago Malfoy essentiellement donc désolé pour les amoureux du trio. Tous d'abord je suis désolé de la courté (sa se dit ?) de ce chapitre ensuite je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Je vous promet de faire mon possible pour ne pas dégrader cette fic au fur et a mesure de l'avancement de l'histoire.

Big kiss

(Même si personne n'a lu les quelques lignes précédentes )

Une pluie soudaine s'était abattue sur Poudlard, surprenant plusieurs élèves qui, malgré les nuages menaçants, se promenaient dans le parc. La tête baissée et les mains dans les poches, Drago Malfoy marchait seul. Sentant ses vêtements se coller contre sa peau au fur et a mesure qu'il avançait, il se moquait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui. La nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre le perturbait encore.

Flash Back…

Drago entra dans la grande salle, de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, sans doute dût au fait que c'était samedi. Il jeta un coup d'œil au plafond et observa un instant le ciel lourd et chargé de nuages grisâtre d'où il ne s'échappait aucun rayon de soleil. Il s'assit à sa table au moment ou les hiboux, chargés de diverses lettres et paquets, firent leur apparition. Trois chouettes se postèrent devant Drago, l'une lui apportait la gazette du sorcier, la seconde portait une lettre parfumée sur laquelle il reconnut l'écriture maladroite de Pansy et la dernière était une lettre standard où une écriture fine et appliquée se présentait. Il l'ouvrit et la lut attentivement.

_« Drago, mon fils_

_Je suis sur que tu te demande pour quelles raisons je t'écrit. Je sais que depuis que ton père est à Azkaban la vie n'est plus si simple, pour toi autant que pour moi. Je tiens à te dire que nous ne sommes pas les seuls bouleversés par cette histoire. Ta cousine a fugué de chez elle. Sa mère est très inquiète surtout que tu sais qu'elle ne contrôle pas encore totalement son pouvoir d'animagus. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à la trouver. Si tu pouvait venir ce week-end pour nous aider dans nos recherches..._

_Je compte sur toi…_

_Narcissa. »_

Drago se rendit à sa salle commune et répondit sans plus attendre.

_« Hors de question que j'offre mon aide pour une personne aussi détestable que ma peste de cousine !_

_Drago. »_

Fin du Flash Back…

Depuis qu'il avait lu cette lettre, un million de question se bousculaient les unes après les autres dans sa tête. « Pourquoi était elle parti ? Depuis quand sa mère s'inquiétait pour elle ?… ». Il allât s'appuyer contre un arbre. Ses cheveux se coulaient le long de son visage. Drago entendit un bruissement dans un buisson à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il aperçut alors une queue zébré de noir dépasser de ce buisson. Drago plissa les yeux pour observer ce qui se passait et vit la lourde tête d'un tigre s'écraser sur le sol. Sans faire attention au danger, Drago se précipita dans sa direction. Il s'agenouilla à côté de ce tigre affaiblit, passa une main sur le pelage de sa tête, et reconnut alors une tache en forme de goutte d'eau sur le front de l'animal. Il fit courir ses mains sur le pelage de cette bête lorsque ce dernier poussa un grognement. Drago écarta alors les branchages et remarqua plusieurs coups de sabot, et quelques flèches plantés dans le corps de l'animal.

« Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'ils ton fait… Eva… »

A ce prénom, le tigre se transforma en une magnifique jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés autour de son visage, donnait l'impression qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Drago la souleva et se dirigea vers le château. En entrant dans le hall, une foule d'élèves se promenant s'attroupèrent autour de lui.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry a ses amis

Regarde c'est Malfoy, y'a ses cheveux qui dépassent, répondit Hermione

Faut toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer celui là, commenta Ron »

Drago commençait à s'énerver. Pourquoi ils ne le laissaient pas passer ?

« Poussez vous ! Laissez la respirer ! »

A ce moment Eva ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu clair et pur pour jeter un coup d'œil aux personnes l'entourant avant de les refermer. Drago réussit à se faufiler a travers les élèves. Il passa en courant à côté du trio.

« - Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que…

Oh ce n'est pas le moment Potter ! »

Il entra dans l'infirmerie à la volée, faisant sursauter l'infirmière et posa Eva sur un lit. Il fouilla dans une étagère d'où il sortit du désinfectant et du coton. Mais Mme Pomfresh l'arrêta et lui ordonna de sortir. Après de vains essais, il se résigna à sortir. Il attendit dix, quinze minutes. Une demi heure plus tard, Mme Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie et autorisa Drago a entrer. Il s'assit près du lit d'Eva et l'observa un long moment. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'Eva qu'il avait connu. « C'est vrai qu'elle a changée, depuis 5 ans c'est normal aussi » se dit il en lui même. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux pour lui dégager le visage. Elle avait l'air si tranquille… Difficile d'imaginer qu'elle s'était faite attaqué par des centaures.

Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'Eva est à l'infirmerie, trois jours que Drago refuse de sortir de cette pièce. Exténué, Drago s'endormi, la tête posée près de celle d'Eva. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent, le silence rompu par la respiration des deux élèves. Lorsqu'Eva se réveilla ; elle due se protéger les yeux de cette lueur aveuglante provenant du soleil. Après s'être peu a peu habitué à la lumière, elle remarqua Drago endormi a côté d'elle et chuchota faiblement :

« Drago ?... »

Celui- ci se réveilla à son tour et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant enfin ranimé. Il l'a prit dans ses bras.

« Eva… Comment ai je pu autant te haïr ? »

Elle fut d'abord surprise, puis elle posa la tête sur son épaule avant de murmurer :

« Moi je ne te haïssait pas Drago. Sache le. »

Encore désolé pour ce chapitre si court et cette fin médiocre.

J'espère vous revoir dans un prochain chapitre

Smile and Life


End file.
